Gani
'''Gani is an 7 year old bus (8 in season 3 and 14 in new series) who is red and is the oldest of the four and is quiet and soft spoken. He's the most mature of the four. He is a very patient bus and does not get angry very often. ''' Voices *Kerri Salki (Old and new series and movies, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 of new series and Seasons 1-2 of old series) *Steven Kynman (New series and movies, UK English dub) *Richard Ian Cox (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Rob Rackstraw (New series, US English dub, video games) *Ginger Hendricks (Old series, English dub, Season 3) *César Martinez (Spanish) Friends *Tayo (younger brother) *Rogi (2nd best friend ) *Lani (best friend) *Citu (mentor) *Heart (friend) *Cecily (love interest) Trivia *In the new series, his horn sound is the same as Mater's from Cars. *His real name is John. **In the new series, his full name was "Gani Martin Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *In the UK dub of the new series, he has a Cornish accent, making his voice sound similar to Duck's from Thomas & Friends and Lofty's from Bob the Builder. *He is the oldest of the little buses. *His birthday is July 3rd, 2002. *There is an episode were Gani gets a part time job at the gas station and even gets a badge for being the best employee of the month! *Gani often acts as a big brother figure to Tayo, Rogi and Lani. *Gani never argues with anyone, but there is one episode where Gani and Tayo argue about which team is better. Gani always says that reds rule, but Tayo disagrees and says that blues can defeat reds any day. Rogi and Lani wish for them to make up and say sorry. *There is an episode when Tayo and Gani dream of meeting their parents only to find out their both orphans they get really sad. *There is an episode when Gani gets jealous of his brother Tayo because he is spending to much time with Gani's best friend Lani. *There is an episode where the little buses form a band Tayo and Lani are both the vocalists,Rogi is the guitarist and Gani is the drummer *Both Gani and Rogi are in their early teens and both like to talk about girls and relationships, Gani tells Rogi he has a crush on Cecily and really wants to inpress her and Rogi tells Gani he as a crush on Nuri but Rogi is not sure how to impress Her. Lani wishes she could know about Gani's secrets. *Gani is attracted to a persons personality whereas Rogi is attracted to a persons looks *There is one episode called Gani loses his mind when Tayo,Rogi and Lani ask for his help so many times that Gani goes crazy. *There is an episode when Gani has an argument with Tayo,Rogi and Lani about which Nintendo video game character is best *Tayo:Come on You Guys!,Mario is the best Nintendo character ever! *Rogi: No way! Link is so cool,he even has a sword! *Lani: No,Kirby is the best he's so pink and cute! *Gani:I wouldn't be so sure about that,Pikachu is so awesome! he's the best Pokémon ever! *There is an episode when Gani along with the rest of the little buses, turns to humans,Gani appears to be a fourteen year old teenaged boy with ginger hair and freckles,with crimson eyes,and purple circle glasses,and a red turtle neck,brown shoes and khaki pants,as a human boy he appears to be 5 feet and 7 inches tall *There is a movie called Gani the Little Bus where Gani is the the main character instead of Tayo *in the Gani movie,Gani Henderson is a 14-year old average teenager with a stressful life due to His struggles to survive his freshman year of high school and his younger, less mature friends who often drive him crazy who are Lani, Gani's best friend who looks up to Gani and often ask for his advise she is 13 years old,in the 7th grade,Rogi Gani's second best friend who enjoys pulling pranks on Gani,and is 14 years old,the same age as Gani,but a little younger plus Rogi is in 8th grade,middle school and Gani is in 9th grade,high school, Tayo,Gani's brother who is a year younger than Gani, at 13 years old,in the 7th grade like Lani,Tayo dreams of being a Comedian,In the movie Gani goes to high school, there he meets an orange bus named Darrel whom he becomes good friends with,a dark blue bus called Cecily whom at first sight he developed a crush on,and a school bully named Gerrald who constantly bullies Gani Merchandising *Collect-n-Play (classic, fireflies, purple, moon, as Edward, as Tin Top, as Brewster, as Beny, as Yakko, as Asriel, as Edd, as Foxy, as Donnie,as Stripy,as Boomer,as Chase) Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Gani's redesign (middle left) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Gani's makeover (right) Gani.jpg 1.jpg 1b92dd6791ff213c0421db058905ab74_efC1jaTOFfVHXr1AR.jpg 1380536194.jpg 6e7a2aa9-cf88-4ca0-b66b-940552b07e62.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males Category:Characters with first appearances Category:Lightning McQueen Category:I love! Aw